


Button Up Your Overcoat

by HipHopAnonymous



Series: Nanny and Governess [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Collaboration, Come Sharing, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), F/F, Fan Art, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Light (nonsexual) Naga, Other, Snowballing, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, light exhibitionism, with a switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous
Summary: Elizabeth drags Nanny Ashtoreth outside for a winter walk, excited to enjoy the snow covered Dowling grounds. Unfortunately, snakes absolutely hate the cold. As such, Miss Ashtoreth has little patience for Miss Fell's snowy shenanigans, and so the girl finds herself on the receiving end of some well-deserved discipline in the yard.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Series: Nanny and Governess [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568683
Comments: 36
Kudos: 321





	Button Up Your Overcoat

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another collaboration with the wonderful [Aivelin (link to Twitter!)](https://twitter.com/Aiverin) Nanny Ashtoreth and Elizabeth Fell are at it again!
> 
> [Direct Link to Uncensored NSFW Art](https://d2pqhom6oey9wx.cloudfront.net/img_resize/19959820915e2ca2ce35366.png)

Elizabeth pulled back the curtains of her bedroom and was instantly delighted by the winter wonderland outside. The Dowling grounds were covered in a beautiful blanket of sparkling white snow, the icicled trees twinkling in the light of dawn. The governess smiled, overjoyed by yet another one of Earth’s miracles.

She got dressed in a hurry, eagerly bundling up in her overcoat, scarf and mittens. She was just pulling on a pair of thickly lined snow-boots when there was a rap at the door.

“Come in!” Elizabeth called out, lacing up her boots as Nanny Ashtoreth entered, looking severe as ever in her prim skirt suit and dark sunglasses.

“Oh, are you going somewhere, Angel? I thought we might have a chat about,” the nanny cleared her throat and lowered her voice, “the _boy_.” The cagey emphasis was code for ‘let’s compare notes on the progress of the Antichrist to bring back to our home offices,’ of course.

Elizabeth sighed, but even the prospect of discussing business couldn’t dampen her mood. It was a _snow day_ , after all!

“I was just going outside, dear,” she said. “Do come with me, and we can chat about ... all _that_ while we walk!”

She hooked her arm through Nanny Ashtoreth’s and led her briskly down the hall, the demoness’s mouth gaping as she made several throaty sounds that were likely attempts at protest. Elizabeth ignored them, plucking a long red scarf from the coat rack by the door and wrapping it around Miss Ashtoreth’s neck before ushering her out into the yard.

It was just as glorious as Elizabeth expected, the snow crunching beneath her boots and the musical _drip drip drip_ of melting ice in the sunshine. They couldn’t have been walking for longer than half an hour, though, when Miss Ashtoreth started fussing. Snakes do detest the cold. She had her arms crossed, her skinny shoulders hunched, her face pinched in a dreadful scowl. Her response to every one of Elizabeth’s inquiries about young Warlock was clipped at best, snappish at worst. Elizabeth gave her a sideways glance and sighed, pulling Miss Ashtoreth closer, pressing her own thick warm body against the woman’s slender side.

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” Elizabeth gushed, marveling at the tiny puff of clouds her breath made in the crisp air.

“It’s freezing!” Miss Ashtoreth hissed with a shiver.

“Oh, it’s not that bad, my dear!”

“Who goes for a walk in the _snow_?!” the nanny groused, dead set on being contrary.

Elizabeth pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. There was just no reasoning with Miss Ashtoreth when she got like this. Elizabeth was getting rather frustrated with the woman’s attempt to spoil her good mood, however, and so a naughty, downright demonic idea suddenly popped into her head. She unhooked her arm from Miss Ashtoreth’s, and squatted down, pretending to retie the laces on her boot. Instead, she scooped up a handful of snow, made miraculously quick work of compacting it into a suitable ball, and then said sweetly, “Darling, won’t you look at this!”

When Miss Ashtoreth turned, Elizabeth stood and hurled the snowball at the woman’s head. Miss Ashtoreth was so taken by surprise that she did nothing to stop it from smacking into the side of her face with a wet _thunk_ that sent her sunglasses askew.

Elizabeth could scarcely believe what she’d done, and the feeling was apparently mutual, because for several moments they only stared at each other, frozen in place, mouths gaping in shock. It was Elizabeth that broke first, a fit of giggles bubbling up from her chest until she could no longer contain them and laughed out loud, bending at the waist and putting her hands on her knees. Miss Ashtoreth scowled and tucked her (now bent) sunglasses into her jacket pocket, but Elizabeth paid her no mind, feeling rather joyous, if a bit manic. She threw caution to the wind and rapidly began gathering fistfulls of snow and flinging them towards the nanny. A little celestial intervention assured her ammo was always well compacted and her aim was true.

It took a few bursts of snow against her dark jacket before Miss Ashtoreth finally reacted, putting her hands up in defense and snarling out, “Stop this at once!”

Elizabeth did not stop, but continued giggling uncontrollably and chucking snowballs far quicker than any human would be able. Miss Ashtoreth gave a pointed glare, and the snowballs began to melt in midair before they could make contact. Elizabeth barely noticed, continuing to roll and pitch the snow at a frenzied pace. She was bending over to gather even more when the crack of a whip echoed in the yard, startling her to stillness just before a line of fiery pain erupted across her backside.

“Yeowch!” she yowled and snapped upright, hands flying back to clutch her stinging bottom.

Before she could whirl around to shoot an accusing glare at Miss Ashtoreth, something long and thin snaked around her left ankle, yanking her off her feet and into the air, dangling her upside down by one foot. She squawked and pushed desperately at her skirt which was trying to flip up over her head to expose the simple white panties encasing her plump buttocks. She was finally able to successfully clutch the fabric around her thighs, kicking out her free leg in a futile attempt at escape while blood rushed to her head.

Elizabeth was, of course, being held aloft by a _serpent_ tail. A tail which now emerged in lieu of legs from beneath miss Ashtoreth’s narrow skirt. Elizabeth gave the woman a properly scandalized (if upside down) scowl.

“Your tail is out!” she admonished, jaw dropping. “You … you … you whipped me with your _tail!_ ”

“Aye, and you deserve a great deal more of it, you little brat!” Nanny Ashtoreth gave Elizabeth a firm shake in the air. “Now I’m not only cold, but wet with snow thanks to that childish little outburst!”

Elizabeth squirmed in the tight, scaly grip and continued to fuss with her skirt. “Oh, of all the outrageous … irresponsible … what the _Hell_ do you think you’re doing? Put me down at once, you wretched, foul fiend! You devilish rogue! You vile demon! Someone will _see_ , you damned fool! And … and … this is no way to treat a lady!”

Miss Ashtoreth snorted and rolled her eyes at the tantrum, but relented, depositing Elizabeth gracelessly into a nearby snowbank. “Such a mouth on you, Miss Fell!” she scolded as the girl struggled to get up, dusting snow from her clothes and then smoothing down her skirt, face terribly pink.

“Well, you didn’t have to …” Elizabeth glanced around as though someone might hear, “get out your tail for … ” she blushed even darker, “... for that nonsense!”

“That nonsense? You’re the one who started a snowball fight like some errant schoolboy instead of a grown, respectable woman.”

Now it was Elizabeth’s turn to snort and roll her eyes. “Oh, lighten up a little, _Nanny_ , it’s _fun!_ ”

“Fun?” Miss Ashroteth was advancing on Elizabeth (on two legs again at least, thank Heaven) and the girl shrank in on herself, former bravado and irritation wilting in the face of Nanny Ashtoreth’s unique brand of ire. The woman towered over her and grabbed her upper arm in a firm grip, baring her fangs. “I’ll show you fun. You wanted to walk amongst the trees? How convenient. Why don’t you fetch me a switch from one, Miss Fell?”

Elizabeth’s breath hitched, face burning as her mind reeled at the sudden shift in her circumstances. She was feeling simultaneously keen and terrified.

“Oh, but … but I …” she floundered, heart hammering.

“But nothing. Go cut a nice, whippy switch for me this instant, Miss Fell, or so help me I’ll bring you back out here for a bare bottom switching every day for a week, cold and snowy or not!”

Elizabeth blanched, but Miss Ashotreth gave her arm a warning squeeze that made her comply. “All right! All right!”

Gritting her teeth, Elizabeth quickly perused the leafless, icy branches, searching for a switch nasty enough to satisfy Miss Ashtoreth’s sadistic whims. She finally spotted a thin branch that would certainly suit for its unfortunate purpose. With a minor miracle, she cut it from the tree and smoothed away the little nubs and rough edges before presenting it to Miss Ashtoreth with a petulant sigh.

“I’d watch the attitude if I were you, Miss Fell,” the nanny warned, giving the switch a few whistling practice swings through the air that made Elizabeth twitch. “Your naughty bottom is on the line, you know.” She pointed the stick towards a nearby tree with a wide trunk. “Lean up against that tree, please.”

Silently grousing all the way, Elizabeth obeyed, Miss Ashtoreth following close behind. Elizabeth bent forward, placing her mittened palms against the rough bark of the tree and sticking her bottom out. Miss Ashtoreth lifted the girl’s skirt up over her back, exposing her white panties to the cold air yet again. She pushed the fabric up Elizabeth’s back, bunching it well out of the way and then slowly tugged those white panties down over the girl’s hips to her knees. She let go and they slipped farther down, catching on her boots.

Elizabeth exhaled heavily, but knew better than to protest. The cold, crisp air she’d so enjoyed now made goosebumps rise on her exposed buttocks. She shivered, in part from the cold, but also in dreadful, _wonderful_ anticipation of the inevitable.

Miss Ashtoreth tapped the switch lightly against Elizabeth’s naked bum before leaning forward to murmur against her ear, “This is what you’re always after, isn’t it, girl? To be taken in hand? You’re simply unable to behave yourself without a sore, stinging bottom, isn’t that right?”

Elizabeth only whined, suddenly feeling quite warm in spite of the cold. Pinpricks of eager apprehension tingled at the back of her neck in response to Miss Ashtoreth’s lips against her ear and the switch touching her bare bottom, teasing at the punishment to come.

“Luckily I know just what childish scoundrels need,” Miss Ashtoreth said, giving the shell of Elizabeth’s ear a little lick.

Nanny Ashtoreth straightened, impatient to get the switching underway. If pushed, she’d admit that indulging in her serpent form had been a bit much, but she simply had no patience while exposed to such cold, miserable weather. And besides, Elizabeth had been itching for a firm hand (or tail) for some time, their Antichrist related duties keeping them busy more often than not. It didn’t help that the governess worried too much, always fretting over getting caught. Her concern was needless, of course. No human would ever actually notice that the nanny had serpent eyes and sometimes even a serpent body. Certainly, nobody would notice that she was about to whip the governess’s naked bottom out in the middle of the yard. She did so enjoy embarrassing and scandalizing the stuffy governess, though. And truth be told, Miss Fell rather enjoyed it, as well.

For a few moments, Miss Ashtoreth simply appreciated the view of Miss Fell bared for discipline, then she lined the switch up and, with sharp flicks of her wrist, brought it down against Elizabeth’s backside. The little branch made deceptively quiet _Shwick! Thwick!_ sounds as it whipped razor sharp across the governess’s buttocks again and again. Narrow, pale pink lines, fierce little welts of agony, bloomed on the skin. Miss Ashtoreth thought of them as ‘reminders to behave.’ She focused most of those _reminders_ right along the undercurve of Elizabeth’s chubby nether cheeks where she would feel them the most every time she sat down. She knew the girl wouldn’t dare heal her bottom after being punished, but would bear the marks until they faded naturally. However, she wouldn’t bear them stoically. Oh no. She would pitifully bat those lovely doe eyes at Miss Ashtoreth and stick out that plump bottom lip for days which would thankfully give the woman ample excuse to coddle and indulge the sweet angel to her heart’s content.

First, though, the naughty little cherub had to suffer through the ruthless switching at hand, the unbearable sting already sending her into hysterics. She bent her knees, wriggled her hips, and stamped her feet, but Miss Ashtoreth never missed her mark, relentlessly lighting searing lines of fire across the girl’s backside. When the nanny aimed several nasty licks to the backs of Elizabeth’s thighs, the girl flung back a hand and looked over her shoulder with wet, imploring eyes. Miss Ashtoreth raised her eyebrows and give Elizabeth a very pointed no-nonsense look and so the girl whimpered, but moved her hand.

“Good girl,” Miss Ashtoreth praised before lighting into her again.

The mean, whippy little switch delivered a fierce thrashing. With every lash, the supple end of the stick curled just a bit around the side of Elizabeth’s wide buttocks, stinging her hip. Thus, Miss Ashtoreth made sure to alternate from which side she delivered the blows in order to even out the dark little welts on the fleshy sides of the girl’s bottom and thighs. Elizabeth certainly did not appreciate those efforts, and yowled as she white knuckled the tree bark in a desperate attempt not to reach back to protect her inflamed backside.

Miss Ashtoreth paused at a particularly long, loud howl from Elizabeth. “So noisy,” she chided, lips turning up into a devilish grin. “We can’t have anyone overhearing your little squeals, can we?”

She worked Elizabeth’s lowered panties down over her boots and right off, balling them up in her fist and then pushing them into the girl’s mouth. Elizabeth’s eyes widened and she breathed heavily through her nose, her cries now muffled as Miss Ashtoreth resumed whipping her bottom until it was red, burning, and thoroughly striped, the dutiful little switch nearly worn out. Miss Ashtoreth tossed the stick aside, and peeled off her leather gloves to cup Elizabeth’s fleshy left buttock with her bare hand, marveling at the heat. She rubbed her thumb across the ridges on the delicate skin, and Elizabeth quivered, letting out a muted, throaty moan through the impromptu gag.

A sound from the other end of the grounds caught the nanny’s attention. “Oh, is that the new gardener across the yard? The one who replaced you?” Demonic intervention ensured the man wouldn’t notice anything untoward, but Nanny Ashtoreth was never one to pass up the opportunity to tease. “Did you know that he’s _such_ a lecherous man? What a nice show we could give him.” She squeezed Elizabeth’s sore buttock. “I bet he’d really enjoy it. Shall I call him over?”

Elizabeth shook her head frantically, mumbling behind the gag something along the lines of _Noooo! You wouldn’t!_

Miss Ashtoreth raised her hand and gave the girl a quick, but very painful spanking atop the tender criss-crossed welts on her bottom. Elizabeth wailed and shook her hips at the cruel treatment until Miss Ashtoreth stopped suddenly and grabbed the girl by the back of her jacket, yanking her upright and growling into her ear, “Of course I wouldn’t! This naughty arse is _mine_!”

With that little display of possessiveness, Elizabeth went weak at the knees. Her bottom was ablaze, and she could feel her rapid heartbeat throbbing along the angry raised lines the switch had left behind. Miss Ashtoreth rubbed, pinched and groped at her arse, and Elizabeth pushed back eagerly against the attention, seeking the glorious pleasure-pain of it.

“I’ve warmed you up quite thoroughly, haven’t I, Miss Fell?”

Elizabeth answered with a desperate mewling through the gag, waggling her hips. She was feeling plenty warm indeed, as well as overly keen. Miss Ashtoreth moved her hand between the girl’s legs which Elizabeth enthusiastically spread, and the woman’s fingers slipped easily into the slickness.

“Good heavens, you’re even warmer here,” Miss Ashtoreth mock-scolded softly, working her fingers in the perfect manner to speed Elizabeth towards release. “And sopping wet, too. How disgracefully lewd you are, Miss Fell. Are you really about to get off from being spanked in the yard?”

The answer was a resounding _yes!_ and Elizabeth warbled out a stifled cry as she came, spasming against Miss Ashtoreth’s hand, legs trembling from the force of it.

“I’m still cold, you know,” Miss Ashtoreth complained, continuing to thrust her fingers inside Elizabeth’s clenching hot cunt. “This would be a lovely place to warm up. It’s even hotter in here than on your bottom.”

Elizabeth nodded, pushing her hips back, grinding down on Miss Ashtoreth’s clever fingers. _Yes, yes, oh yes!_ At this point, she would gladly, _shamelessly_ allow the woman to fuck her against a tree in the middle of their employer’s yard. A string of muffled desperate curses slipped from her mouth. Miss Ashtoreth slid her fingers out, wiping the slick off onto Elizabeth’s striped buttocks.

“I think I’d rather have that filthy mouth of yours, though,” the woman said, stepping back and lifting her skirt. Face flushed, Elizabeth gazed with hungry eyes at Miss Ashtoreth's erection. The woman grinned. “Come on, sweetling. Why don't you take those panties out of your mouth and warm my cock instead?”

Elizabeth spat the panties out and dropped to her knees at once, gazing up reverently at Miss Ashtoreth and licking her lips. She didn’t bother to fix her skirt, leaving it rucked up in the back so as to keep exposing the shameful, delectable marks of punishment on her round arse.

“Go on, then.” Miss Ashtoreth placed a gentle hand on the back of Elizabeth’s head to guide her. "Warm me up."

The governess’s angelic mouth was, ironically, the most sinful thing Miss Ashtoreth had ever experienced. The woman would do anything - lie, cheat, steal, murder, even be _nice_ \- to feel those perfect lips around her cock. Those lips now slid all the way down to the base and Elizabeth nosed at the tidy ginger hair on Miss Ashtoreth’s mons, inhaling her scent, throat contracting delightfully around her cockhead. Miss Ashtoreth had to grit her teeth and concentrate on not shooting off immediately at the sight of Elizabeth choking on her erection. She hated the thought of ruining her image by coming too quickly, though it took a magnificent effort not to completely unravel at the ministrations of Elizabeth’s tongue.

Elizabeth gave head with such devotion, eyes closed in rapture, worshiping as though all the glory of Heaven and Earth was concentrated on one throbbing demon erection. Miss Ashtoreth feared she may one day discorporate from it. She reveled in the soft hands on her thighs, and that quick, sloppy tongue working over her cock. Miss Ashtoreth was certainly no longer cold.

It wasn’t long before she gripped Elizabeth firmly by the hair and tried not to shout too loudly as she finished inside that warm, wet, _divine_ mouth. She was in such a foggy, blissed out state that she barely noticed Elizabeth embracing her, and weakly allowed the girl to steal a kiss. Miss Ashtoreth parted her lips and was mildly horrified when her own ejaculate was spit into her mouth.

Her eyes snapped open to find Elizabeth giving her a satisfied smirk even as some of the spunk was still dribbling down the girl's chin.

“I got you with another snowball!” she said triumphantly.

Miss Ashtoreth sputtered and wiped furiously at her mouth, “Wha- How … Who taught you that?!” Of course, Miss Ashtoreth was familiar with all manner of dirty euphemisms, but never expected Elizabeth would be so enlightened. The woman was utterly flabbergasted, still reeling in post-coital confusion, unable to process the governess’s brazen display of carnal knowledge. “Why, of all the filthy … depraved …”

Elizabeth giggled with a positively adorable little snort, tickled pink to have offended Miss Ashtoreth’s sensibilities. The woman tried to remain stern, but the corners of her lips were already tweaking up, her heart exceedingly warm despite the cold weather.

“What am I going to do with you, naughty girl?” She pulled Elizabeth close, enjoying the scent of her hair. Seriously, though, where _had_ the angel learned such a thing? Miss Ashtoreth was going to need to keep a strict eye on her. She gave the girl’s bottom a fond yet sharp pat. “I’d say you’re in need of an even firmer hand, Angel.”

Elizabeth nuzzled against her chest, “Oh, yes, Miss Ashtoreth. I fully agree!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HipHopAnonymou9)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hiphopanonymousao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
